1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display technical field, and more particularly to a light guide plate and a display device.
2. The Related Arts
A main material of Light guide plate is optical acrylic Polymethyl Methacrylate (PMMA) Sheet, and its chemical name is methyl methacrylate, and the specific gravity thereof is 1190 kg per cubic meter. Transparent acrylic sheet is widely used since it has very high transmittance and strong anti-impact ability. The currently produced acrylic sheets are different in quality, because they are produced by different manufacturers using different processes, especially the reproduced sheets are inexpensive but poor in transparency due to yellowing. The light guide plate made of this kind of material has low hardness, thus a metal backboard may be used to support the light guide plate at its bottom, which adds the cost of components matched with the light guide plate and the entire thickness, and is not beneficial to the thinness design of the display device.